Dumbledore Lessons
by lupin and black
Summary: Spoiler for book six. Harry Ron and Hermione find the missing Draco. HD slash in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. If I did there would be no Tonks and Ginny would be dead. I'm just using them for a little while.

Author note: This story is a spoiler for book six. You have been warned. This story will become slash. I'm still working out the plot. So I have no idea how long it will be.

A/N 2 there is a Harry/Ginny relationship because it is cannon but there relationship as a _couple_ will not play a big role in this story. P.S I hate them together but the relationship was need for the plot.

Parings: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny (only because it's cannon) Harry/Draco

Dumbledore Lessons

Chapter one

It was at the end of a long dirty day that we found him. Actually, Hermione found him, in an ally in muggle London. A little after sunrises we found and destroyed a Horcruxes then spent the rest of the day dodging spells and curses. Death Eaters were hunting us. We split up around three in the afternoon with plans to meet up at our spot; a dance club in muggle London. Death eaters have no sense of humor. They find muggle dance clubs distorting, drunken muggles don't take them seriously.

Around seven, I got a text message from Hermione ordering a meeting three hours earlier than normal outside the club instead of at our usually table. Cell Phones have become our mode of contact. Text messages are more reliable than owls. Death Eaters can't track muggle technology. I meet Ron half way. We walked the rest of the way together in silence.

He was in the alleyway between the club and a doctor's office, curled up in a pile of blankets. Hermione was standing over him, frowning. She didn't look angry just worried which was odd. The worrying was out of place, not the lack of angry. I told them what happen up in the tower. Ron thought he was a coward. Hermione reserved judgment and I didn't care either way. All I wanted was Snape and Voldemort dead.

Ron and I step into the ally. Hermione looked up from the pile of blankets. Ron was getting impatient. He wanted to go home take a shower. He was not alone in this; a day spent dogging Death eaters is always dirty work.

"Why are we standing in the ally looking at a bum?"

My voice came out sharper than I intended. Hermione shook her head, pushing hair out of her face. Her ponytail that had been so neat this morning now hangs in sloppy tuffs, her bangs standing straight up from her head, face a bright red. I wonder how long she's been standing out here.

"It's not a bum, it's Malfoy. He's dying… I think."

Ron stepped forward "I thought the big bad evil had Malfoy."

Hermione hunched down beside the pile of blankets and pulls back the top layer.

He lay curled up on his side, blond hair shaved down to peach fuzz. He looked dirty really dirty, there was a long angry red slash on the side of his pale face. For some odd reason he reminded me of Sirius. That made me angry. Sirius would never have even thought of killing Dumbledore even if it meant lost of his life.

"Hermione, Ron we should get going. For all we know this could be a trap. He is a Death Eater."

Hermione shook her head; she looked incredible sad.

"No Harry he's not."

"Hermione I saw him in the tower. I don't care why he did what he did. He was still there. Only Death Eaters could get past the shield in the tower! Death Eaters scum, just like his ass fuck of a father and Snape!

"Harry" her voice was low and miserable. "He's not. Not anymore." She reached forward and tugged on Malfoy's arm rolling him until he lay on his left side. I could see that he was awake now. Gray eyes large, mostly empty glazed over in pain. She said he was dying. She pulled on his right arm and shoved back the sleeve. A few inches below the elbow, his right arm was gone, a sharp piece of bone jutted out of pink mangled flesh. Ron dropped to his knees beside Hermione.

"Malfoy what did you cut this with?" He actually manages to sound like he cared.

Malfoy said nothing. He gives Ron a rather kind smile and shakes his head.

Hermione pulled down the sleeve.

"He doesn't talk just pats my hand. If I say something truthful, he gives me a hug. I would assume it was something muggle and sharp but not sharp enough. He did it himself. He made that much clear. It wasn't magic. It would have been a clean cut if he used magic, besides he broke his wand and threw it away. Possibly, in the same location he disposed of the arm. The wound is infected and it's making him sick."

"And what would you have us do? Take him home and patch him up?"

"Dumbledore would have forgiven him. He would want us to help him."

"Dumbledore was not the best judge of character." It still hurts to think that, even more to say it but that was the truth. Dumbledore bargained with his life when he trusted Snape. Snape fucking double-crossed us and murdered the man who protected him, looked out for him, trusted him. Dumbledore gave him a second chance when everyone else would have seen him locked away in Azkaban. Snape, the man that got my parents killed. I turn my back on them and head towards the mouth of the ally. Dumbledore would have wanted me to watch out for Malfoy or at least make sure he got his arm fixed. He cut off his arm to get rid of the dark mark, hacked it off with some fucked up muggle knife. I never would have thought Malfoy had it in him. Ron came to stand at my side.

"You know I never liked Malfoy but Hermione is right. Dumbledore would not have left him here in a fucking ally, in the middle of winter. He's not Snape, Harry. He's too vain to cut off his arm just to set a trap for you. This is Malfoy, he wouldn't senselessly hurt himself not even for you know who."

"How do you know that Ron? How can you even think of trusting him? That whole house is bad. Nothing good ever comes out of there…you told me that yourself. We can't protect him. We can barely protect ourselves right now. He's going to hold us back, he's half dead and he doesn't even have a wand."

"He doesn't need a wand. He's less dangerous to us without it. I don't think we should keep him forever but I do think we should help him. He put down his wand Harry. He wouldn't have killed Dumbledore… he didn't want to. Dumbledore knew that and so do you."

"I was there Ron! I fucking know what I know."

"We should help him."

"He is Malfoy!"

"Anyone who can hack of their arm to get away from Vol- you know who needs a second looking at."

"He was in league with Voldemort."

Ron shrugs. He turns his head to look back at Hermione and Malfoy. "He was a silly kid Harry. He didn't know any better. His father and mom were big supporter of you know who. He thought it was cool. When he got in he saw it was bad and he was smart enough to try and get out." Ron shakes his head hard. "I can't believe I'm defending Malfoy to you."

"Me neither. Are you sure no one put a spell on you?"

"Wouldn't know if they did. What I do know is I could really go for a hot shower."

"Me too. Are we really going to take him home? He could have a tracking spell on him."

Hermione comes to stand by Ron; she seems to automatically lean into his space.

"He has nothing, I checked. He doesn't even have a magic signature. Anyone would think he was a muggle or a squib. It's cold out here Harry and the arm is infected."

"Fine, we take the fucking rat home. If he gets us fucked remember I never wanted to take him."

Hermione hugged me hard and goes over to talk to Malfoy. Ron pats me on the back.

"It's the right thing to do and you know it."

He's right of course. Dumbledore was always going on about how love separated me from Voldemort. I'm starting to understand those lessons. Love, kindness, friendship, compassion, forgiveness; these are gifts that makes me stronger than Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: same as in the first

Author note: sorry this part took so long this story has grown in to a monster the storyline extend way beyond what I intend so it's taking me a while to work out the story.

Author note two: sorry but the HP crew has developed a case of bad language

Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy looks quite comfortable asleep in my fucking bed. Between me and Ron we dragged him home, got him cleaned up. He has many scares old badly healed, as far as I can see there are no new wounds. He's been on the run for awhile. He doesn't talk just pats us and smiles, charming smiles that are creepy as fuck. Mostly because his eyes are so empty and he's so quite. Until sixth year I never knew a Malfoy could be quite. Until sixth year, I didn't know a lot of things. He fell asleep while we were trying to get him into pajamas. We mange to get the pants on but gave up on the shirt after he hit me in the face for the sixth time. Ron and Hermione shared a bed so I had to give the rat my own bed. He could have taken the sofa. It wouldn't have made much of a different. I don't think even knows where he is.

Ron sits in a chair staring at Malfoy. I sit slumps against the wall. Ginny hasn't sent me a letter in three days. I'm starting to get worried. She usually sends me two letters a day at least one when things are hectic.

"She's fine Harry stop frowning."

I look over at Ron. He looks tired slumped uncomfortable in the hard wooden chair.

"She should have sent me something by now. "

"She's a hard bitch she can take care of herself."

"I wish you wouldn't call your own sister a bitch."

He shrugs and goes back to looking at Malfoy. Something happen between Ron and Ginny the summer after sixth year. Neither of them wants to tell me what happen. But I can feel the chilling effect. Hermione comes into the room five books supported in her arms.

"I found a spell to give him a new arm. It won't be flesh muscles and blood but it will work like a normal arm."

"What about the infection you said he had."

She frowns. "I think were going to have to call in Neville. He really good with plants, I'm going to need the hybrid to make the potion. I think this is going to take some serious work."

Ron sits up in his chair. "So you can fix his arm. What about his brain? He's really starting to freak me out with all the smiling and patting."

Hermione gives him a smile and dumps the books on the night table with a loud crash. Malfoy doesn't even flinch

"He's in shock, scared and sick."

"So when will the smiles and pats stop?"

Hermione shacks her head at Ron and turns me. "I need your help with the spell Harry. You're the strongest wizard here so it has to be you who shapes the arm"

"How are we going to do that?"

"I'll explain when I get all the kinks worked out. Right now Ron you should go get Neville. Harry, help me wake up Draco. We need to get him talking. I need to know what he used to cut the arm."

"Draco?"

She shrugs "We can't really call him Malfoy. He might think we're talking to his dad. He's more than a little confused right now."

Ron laughs, "Confused she calls it. He's a fucking smiling vegetable"

Hermione shoves Ron out the room than moves to stand by the bed. "Draco, it Hermione can you wake up. We have to talk. Open your eyes"

She touches his left arm. Draco jerks awake, eyes wide. He looks us over then scrambles to the top of the bed, pulling his legs up to his chest. He cradles his broken arm against his face.

"I told him to fuck off. I did. He thinks he can find me. Not anymore, I dealt with him. No arm no mark, no arm no mark, he can't find me with out the mark, no arm no mark." He smile a full on smile full of shine white teeth. How has he mange to keep his teeth so clean?

Hermione step closer to the bed "Draco I need you to tell me what you use to cut off your arm. We can't fix the arm if we don't know"

Draco sat back on his folded legs, head tiled to the side staring up at Hermione lips parted. "I don't want it back. _He_ can find me if I get it back."

"Draco we won't let him find you."

Draco smiled, a small delightful smile that went nowhere near his eyes. "Dumbledore said the same thing than Snape killed him"

He said Snape name with as much hatred as I thought it. Perhaps Draco wasn't as stupid as I thought. I move to stand by the bed. "Why the sudden hatred of Snape"

Draco laughed, "Snape fucked me over… Snape. You…" he cut himself off, Laughing he lay down on the bed arm still clutch to his chest. Two second later, he was asleep.

Ron came back into the room "Neville coming. I'm going to meet him in a few. I thought I hear Malfoy?"

"You did he was talking. Harry mention Snape he cackles and goes back to sleep."

"Cackles?" Ron looks amused

"Yeah cackles. I think Snape did something to him."

Ron shacks his head "Snape saved him dragged him off the battlefield. Why would Snape turn around and hurt him."

"Snape does what ever Voldemort want of him. If that means hurting Malfoy than it's done." They turn it look at me.

"But Draco was his favorite."

I smirk "So what does that mean to a man with a black heart"

Shaking his head Ron goes to stand in the doorway. "I have to go get Neville you two have fun watching over the Malfoy." He smirked and left the room Hermione eyes followed him. When she speaks, her voice is soft. "Has Ginny sent you a letter?"

"No. Ron say not to worry. How can I not worry It's been almost four days."

Hermione gave me a small smile "She'll write "

She sits on the edge of my bed. "Draco wake up we have to finish our talk." She pokes him twice he jerks awake. His eyes seem clearer than they've been all night.

"Granger" His voice is low rasping, more stable than it was the last time he woke.

"What did you use to cut your arm?"

"Sliver knife …I stole it from a muggle. Throw it in the waste with the arm."

"How long ago was that?"

He looks down at his arm and frowns "I don't remember before it got really cold. They sent Nott after me. I killed him. I won't go back no fucking way… are they ever getting this kid back."

Hermione speak to him in a low calm voice. "Why did you break you wand Draco."

"Magic it brings them to me. Easier to hide out with the muggle with no magic stick."

He nods his head twice than shacks it as if arguing with himself. He slips further down under the sheet.

"Potter." He say my name like it a ward. A shield against what? Than just like that he's asleep again.

Hermione sits back. "Every time he wakes he's more lucid. The bath and the warmth are doing him good."

"You say he has no magical signature what does that mean."

"I'm not sure really just that I don't feel the magic in him."

"Is it possible to get rid of you magic?"

"If it is Draco has found a way to do it. He not working for them Harry you can't fake this."

"I think your right Hermione. But that doesn't make it any safer to keep him here."

I turn and leave the room. Draco Malfoy asleep in my bed. Ginny hasn't written in three days. Lupin hasn't contacted us in two day. Snape is still out there betraying. He has no loyalty to anyone but Voldemort.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: same as the first

Author note: there is a brief mention of rape in this part. The act is not described just mentioned

Chapter 3

Neville shows up takes one look at Malfoy and freaks out. It takes a while to calm him down and than another day to convince him to stay and help. Once he is settled in, he set to work trying to make some meds, Hermione has to help him brew it. It has been five days. Malfoy not really getting any better. He has his moments of clarity but even than he mostly just laughs. It's after two in the morning. Everyone asleep. I ended up giving Neville the sofa leaving me with the floor. Five days spent sleeping on the floor. Being a hero is a hard job. I can hear him breathing. In, out. Short harsh breaths. He won't breath deep. I should have sleep in the living room. Neville snores are easier to deal with than his shallow frantic breathing. They hurt him. They hurt him bad, the evident is all over him. I can't help but feel sorry for him.

"They killed my mum."

His voice startled me. I sit up. He's lying there on his back eyes wide. Breathing.

"Who killed her?"

"Them all of them. But mostly Bellatrix."

He says his aunt name like it's a curse

"Snape took me back to HIM. He was angry with me, pleased with Snape. I'm only alive because he was pleased with Snape. To punish me he called out Bellatrix and told her to kill my mum. They drag them both to the front of the room. She did't want to do it my mum was her sister. In the end…They all bow to the snake. In the end, she lifted her wand and let the fire out. My mum was dead with in a minute. My mum loved me. She did, even when I was being a silly little boy… I'm alive because Snape made HIM happy."

"Draco what did Snape do to you."

He rolled till he hangs over the side of the bed leaning forward till his face was inches from mine.

"I don't want my fucking arm back Potter not if it brings them to me."

"They are not going to touch you Draco."

"You are great than Dumbledore now Harry." My name slides of his tongue as if he spoke it everyday.

"No not great just meaner."

"Don't get too mean."

"I won't let them touch you."

He watch me eyes wide, clear, gray. He nods his head twice and sits back.

"When he was with me I though about you. Harry Potter favorite of the wizard world. I had dreams lot of dreams. A lot of them end in fire, you can't use your wand you have to find another way. Hate it when they force me… Harry do you have any ice scream." He spoke the whole sentence in on long rush all the world melting into each other.

"Malfoy can you explain everything you just said slower?"

He gives me a snotty little smirk that sends a jolt throw me. For a second there he looked like well like Malfoy. The one I remember.

"Ice scream."

"You scream or you want ice cream."

He shrugs. "Same thing."

"When did you get so strange?."

He smirks slow, dirty. "About the same time you started getting fucked on a regular basic. She is having second thought but she loves you. Even if she is a bitch."

I stand and look down at him. He was really starting to scare me. "Malfoy… Draco… what did they do to you. Voldemort and the others."

He put out his hand. I took it he yanked me forward till I'm draped halfway across the bed supporting myself one arm. The little snot a lot stronger than he looks. His grip on my shoulder is hard unyielding.

"They unlocked my brain. I can't shut it off now. Some time I go away. It's nice out there white light no fire. You bring me back… You always bring me back."

He let me go I stumble backward catching myself on the side of the bed.

"Unlocked you brain?"

"You think Ginny cheating on you. You are right. Who is she with? Who? I can't see. Ron wants to ask Hermione to marry him. She'll say yes of course. Hermione worried about you, thinks you're getting to cold. She is right. You keep locking yourself away you start a fire."

"You can read people thoughts. How?"

"If I knew how it went on I would know how it goes off. The answer is in HIS mind. I can't go there it burns."

"What is it with you and fire?"

"Fire can destroy but it can also purify. Why did you like the old me I was…" he cut himself off. I took a deep breath and closed my mind off. He can read my thoughts. Voldemort had found a away to unlock mind reading.

"You can't keep me out. Not really Potter, not even with Occlumency training."

"How many others did he do this to?"

"It won't work for everyone. There has to be something in your brain something… they can trigger. It killed my father. He didn't have the trigger. It worked for Snape but he can't go far. Only one person at a time close range. "

"And you how far can you go? How deep"

He tosses his head back and laughs, a deep belly laugh that shacks his hold body. "I tried all of London there was pain not so much now, further hurts, the more I stretch the less it hurts. It was all surface thoughts. Digging deeper takes work it's better if their closer easier for me to reach in. hurts less."

"So it is like a muscle the more you practice the further you can go. Does it work the same for Snape?"

"No it's too small in him. But there are other. None as good as me." he smirked. "In this I am the best. Won't work for Voldemort not enough of him left. He needs to use others."

"Does he know how strong the power is in you?"

"No" he giggles. "He can't feel it. Not magic just my brain. I told him a big lie got touched and ran away."

The way he said the word touched sent a shock of something very much like anger down my spine. I sit on the edge of the bed. He shifted away from me.

"It wasn't so bad Potter. I had bigger and a lot better."

"Malfoy…" I cut myself off. I didn't really want to know. It would make things harder. It was enough to know about the killing but that was….

"Rape is very real. Not hearing about it doesn't make it not happen, Potter it happens to a lot of the ones who die… before, after, doesn't matter. Rape is not sex it power. Voldemort loves power."

"Draco don't tell me… just."

He reaches out and pinches me. I glear at him, he giggles. "I won't tell you Potter but it doesn't make it any less true."

"Who?" The question jumps out my mouth.

"Both of them."

Snape, Voldemort who else would have done it. "I'll kill them." The words where out before I realized I was think them. No one deserved that, not Malfoy, not Draco, not this kid. Because suddenly Draco seem so much fucking younger than me and that didn't make any sense at all. He said Ginny was cheating on me. And I believed him. He wouldn't lie I don't think he can lie, not anymore. He laid back, head pillowed on his broken arm, eyes wide staring at me. Ron was right he had been nothing more than a silly kid who made a stupid mistake. They hurt him for that.

"I'd let you protect me Potter."

I reached out ran a hand over his head. I missed his hair. I always wanted to reach out tug on it.

He giggles. "I'll grow it back."

"You going to help us with that mighty brain of your."

"You're going to make me turn it on."

"Turn what on."

"My magic."

"Yeah Draco you have to. You're a pretty decent wizard. You'll be able to guard yourself better with a wand."

"He can feel me when the magic on."

"Can he trace you?"

"No but he will know I'm not dead."

"I'll protect you as long as you are working with us."

"Potter."

"Yeah Draco."

"Can you stay till I fall asleep?"

"Yeah… I can do that."

His eyes drop close. I sit an rub my fingers against his peach fuzz. He's asleep in a few minute breathing, deep even breaths. He's not afraid anymore. I stand and head for the kitchen. I wonder if we have any ice cream?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I walk in to the kitchen to find Ron sitting at the table drink tea.

"Draco is a mind reader."

"What?" Ron looks up from his tea cup.

I sit across from him and tell him everything Draco had just told me. He stares hard at the tabletop.

"They fucked up his brain, beat him, raped him and he got away. How did he get away?" Ron sounds mystified.

"I'm not sure but they think he is dead."

"Why ask him to turn on his magic? Maybe it's better if they think he's dead."

"I think what ever they did to his brain will be stronger if he is himself. Draco is a magic creature just like us, stifling his powers stifles his brain."

"And you trust him now."

"Yeah. I wish I understood that. Maybe this is how it worked with Snape and Dumbledore."

Ron shakes his head smirking. "No I think this is a little more complicated."

Ron is hinting at something, what I can't figure out. I'm not sure I want to know. Not right now enough to deal with out adding more. "You're really going to ask her."

"Yeah, next week. Are you going to tell her about Draco."

"Yeah in the morning." The conversation dies as we sit there, absorbed in our own thoughts.

The kitchen is silent for a moment. Ron looks up from his tea a frown on his face. "You could always floo Ginny."

"I'm not sure where she is."

"Floo home mum should know."

"He says she cheating on me."

"I wouldn't put it past her."

"Ron are you ever going to tell me what happen between you and Ginny. You where doing fine till this summer."

"Let her tell you. Not my business. She made that very clear." His voice is full of something dark and hurtful.

"It is your business Mr. Wesley. You are Harry best friend. He has a right to know." I jump at the sound of Draco voice.

"I thought I left you asleep in bed."

He shrugs and comes to sit next to Ron. "May I have some ice cream please?"

To my surprises Ron gives him a smile and moves to fill the order.

"Ron, are you going to tell me." Ron can be quite good at avoiding the subject when he wants to.

Ron set a bowl of ice cream in front Draco. Draco gives the cold treat a big smile. He runs his finger over the rim of the bowl and sighs. He really was easier to deal with before they did whatever they did to his brain. Ron takes a sip of his tea. It must be rather cold by now.

"She was pregnant. I found out by accident. I told her you had the right to know, it was half you child. She thought you didn't need to know. She killed it."

The world narrows down to one clear picture of Ginny slim, long, beautiful, laughing at something silly I had said, eyes wide, red hair catching the light turning it to fire. She was pregnant. She killed the kid our child. She…. I suck in a shaky breath, let it out slow, starting to feeling lightheaded. Ron tapping his fingers on the table a troubled look in his tried face. Draco hum around a spoon fill of ice cream.

"She would never have told me. Thank you Ron." my voice sounds muffled to my own ears, the beginning of a headache scratching at the back of my head.

"She's young Harry I get that. She had a good argument for not having the kid. She only 16 just a kid. There's a war going on. It made sense… kind of… I just thought you had a right to know. It was your kid too."

Draco reaches out and places a hand over Ron tapping finger. "He'll have more kids."

Ron looked across into Draco wide gray eyes.

"You are freaky as shit Malfoy."

Draco gives him a big smile. "Thank you master Weasley. You should eat some ice cream." I stand and open the fridge door, grab a tin of ice cream and place it on the table. Ron gets the spoons and sits down across from Malfoy. He hands me a spoon, we dig in. He was right this is really good.


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: Sorry it took so long I've been very busy. I have a few parts written already but the story line keeps changing so the next part may take a while. Sorry in advances.

Chapter five

Forgiveness. Mercy, freely given. I'm not so good with forgiveness. I forgive the Durseley for being narrowed minded ares. I forgive Dumbledore for keeping Sirius locked up in a house he hated. I can never forgive Snape for spiting Dumbledore second chance in the old man face or the role he played in my parent death. I will never forgive Bellatrix for taking Sirius from me. Voldemort and forgiveness don't even belong in the same dictionary. There is forgiveness than there is revenge. I'm getting better at revenge. I'm not doing so good with the forgiveness.

It's getting hard to do this. Step outside, walk away leave Hermione, Draco, Neville behind. It always hard to leave people behind. I never know if they'll be there when I come back. Things need to be done and right now, I'm the only one that can get them done.

I'm sitting out in the rain watching Pansy have a conversation with Goyle. Draco said she could be trusted. He wants us to get in contact. He thinks she will be useful. He's right. If we can trust her, we can use her. I'm never one to turn down help. I'll work with her but I won't forgiver her. I can't forgive any of them. The traitors. It doesn't matter to me that dark magic was all they knew. It doesn't matter any of the many excuses. All I know is they turned their back on people in need. They turned a blind eye when their classmates started disappearing. They never offered a hand to help a muggle or wizard in need. She let them take Draco away and never even thought to question her father about him. Turning your back on a friend in need is an unforgivable act. Even if that friend is Draco Malfoy.

Ron wiggles in his perch. "Bleeding stupid tree there is no way to get comfortable on a branch in the rain. Why do we have to talk to her today?"

"Malfoy thinks this is the best time."

"She is talking to a deatheater."

"Malfoy thinks she can be trusted."

Ron rolls his eyes. He's grouchy. He wants to be home where it's warm with Hermione. He didn't like leave her behind any more than I did. Things had to be done. Goyle say something to Pansy who laughs. Final she picks up her cloak wraps it about her shoulder and steps out the coffee shop. I drop out the tree, Ron right behind. We follow her for a while. She walks back straight, eyes forward, ignoring everyone. We follow her around a corner. She turns suddenly smirk on her face. "Draco told me you boys would be coming."

Ron steps forward, one hand griping his wand. "He told you we where coming?."

"A few day ago in a dream he didn't say when you griffdorks would show up but he said to expect you. I felt you watching me all afternoon."

I step forward, Ron falls back. "You are quick Pansy. I'm looking for someone with quick senses."

She pulls her cloak closer around her. "Are you offering me a job Potter?"

"It depends. Draco seems to think you are trustworthy. I don't trust you but I trust him. We need some… inside help."

She nods her cheeks flushed. "How is Draco?"

Ron growls. "Missing an arm and off his bleeding rocker no thanks to you."

Her face pales, her eyes narrow. I see her hand creeping toward her wand "He told you."

I slip my wand from where it rests in my pocket, twirl it between my fingers. "Pansy I think at this point I know more about Draco than you do, assume I know everything."

Her eyes flick from Ron to me. "You must be something great to have earned Draco undying trust."

I step closer to her. "We will not talk here. If you are interested in helping Draco will contact you at home in three hours. Tell him anything you'd like us to know. We'll set up a meeting in muggle London. If you don't trust us, trust Draco judgment." I slip my wand in my pocket and walk out the ally. Ron pauses for a moment to watch Pansy before turning to follow me.we walk three blocks before he speaks.

"She seems like a hard one to crack Harry."

"We don't want to cracker her Ron, we want to turn all that anger on Voldemort."

Ron nods we walk a little way in silences. He clears his throat." Harry… Lupin thinks he's traced down another Horcruxes."

I feel my jaw tighten at the mention of Lupin name.

Ron nudes me in the shoulder "he can't stay alone forever Harry."

"How long was Sirius in the grave before he…. Forget it Ron when is he coming by."

"He's not. I told him we'd go visit him."

The great and righteous house of Black. That where Lupin is staying. I told him he could. I hope the ghost of Sirius makes it hard for him to sleep at night.

"Fine when do we visit him?"

"He said he would be home every night this week we could go today."

"Not tonight I want to go home."

"You want to cheek on Malfoy."

I ignore the smile on Ron face. "I never said that."

His smile turns into laughter. "You don't have to say anything I have eyes."

Draco had my nerves on edge. I hate leave him alone ever. I don't even like leaveing him one room away. He kicked my savior complex in to high gear I can't protect him if I can't see him. "Come on Ron you know you want to go spend time with Hermione."

He pulls a face. "As if she has time for me, all she talks about is fixing Draco arm."

"What do you think about Malfoy?"

He shrugs. "I think he's not the guy we fought with for six years and than some times he is… at time when he all spaced out on the sofa I actual wish he would just look at me and sneer… I know that's stupid you know wanting him to be an asshole but it easier to not trust him if I don't like him."

"You don't trust him."

He turns to look at a little girl throw herself forward and leap into a puddle. "I trust him I just don't want to."

"I wish I could understand why we trust him."

Ron nods his head as he opens the door to the pub. "Me to. Hermione thinks it because we know he's defenseless."

"It could still be a trick. We could be wrong he could still be kiss Voldi brunt arse."

Ron laughs, shacking his head he opens the door to the backroom. "I don't think Voldi ares is the one he wants to kiss." He grabs the port key before I have a chance to say anything in responds.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N sorry this took so long the next part will be coming sooner. Peace

I grab the portkey close my eyes and try to ignore the tug in my gut. On the other side I open my eyes, take a deep breath take in my surroundings. Every time I use a portkey I'm always worried I'll end up somewhere that not home.

Draco is sitting in the armchair. Ron standing over him a leery smile on his face. Draco cheeks are flushed bright red he seem uncomfortable and angry. It seems I caught them in the middle of a conversation. Draco jumps out the seat eyes narrowed. "You silly little weasel keep your mouth shut."

"Or what ferret your going to pock me in the eye."

Draco eyebrow crawls towards his hairline. "I tell Hermione what you where dreaming about last night this morning and yesterday. The day…"

Ron hand dart out and cover Malfoy's mouth. His eyes move around the room and land on me. He blush a deep shade of red that matches his hair. "Hi Harry how long you been their."

I nod on greeting. "Ron you going to let Malfoy go."

He releases Malfoy mouth. Draco shoves him away hard. Ron tip backwards and tries to catch himself on Draco's shirt, they both hit the floor. Draco swears under his breath and smack Ron, who howls and smack him back .I ignore them and step in to the kitchen.

It seems Malfoy was feeling more like himself. I strip of my coat and rest it over a chair, than set water to boil. Magic tea is fine and good but sometime the act of making tea is soothing. The water had finished boiling when Hermione comes into the kitchen a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Draco and Ron are playing a nice game of wizard chess. It nice to see them getting along so well"

"There doing what!"

She frowns. "I just told you, playing wizard chess."

"I left the beat each senseless on the living room floor."

She shrugs "they where looked pretty happy with each other when I left them."

"Just now."

"Yes. Harry go have a look for yourself." She sounds vaguely annoyed "be quick about it. I've arranged a meeting with Lupin in 20 minutes."

"When did you do this?"

"While you where out. Drink you tea or go spy on them. Do something, he expecting you in 19 minutes."

I leave the kettle to stick my head in to the living room. As Hermione said, Ron and Draco are sitting on the couch, chess broad between them. They seem to be disusing something in hush whispers. Ron looks up spots me and gives me a shaky smile.

"Hi there Harry." He says loudly. Draco head swivel around. He gives me a matching wobbly smile. "Hay there Potter."

"Are you guys plotting something in here?"

Ron shakes his head "Never Harry."

Draco eyes widen his lips part slightly. Ron smack him, Draco keeps on smile. Ron continues smile in place. "We're just bonding Harry. I've just realized what a great chess player Malfoy is. Nothing more"

"Fine don't tell me what you planning but remember I'll be watching you, both of you. And Ron Hermione thinks we should go pay Lupin a visit today."

The smile drops of Draco face. "How did things go with Pansy?"

"You already know Malfoy."

He shakes his head "I don't go prying in your head Potter. I only know what you're thinking if it is surface thoughts or you throw your thought at me. You've been good today about not shout unless shit in my head." He stresses the word shit.

"It went fine Malfoy." I walk out before he can ask anymore question. If he really wants to know he can ask Ron. I return to the kitchen. Hermione had set out the tea.

"Well what did you see?"

"They are up to something. They say it nothing but they look guilty."

She laughs "maybe there really is nothing."

"You don't even believe that Hermione."

"Your right I don't. I'll work on Ron. You work on Draco."

"Why do I get Draco?"

"He likes you better. He thinks you're prettier"

I chock on my tea. "What!"

She rolls her eyes. "Oh come one Harry you must know."

"Know what."

She looks at me hard, eyebrow raised. I say nothing. She takes a sip of her tea. "It not my place to tell you finish you tea Lupin in expecting you in ten minutes."

I feel the scowl on my face, Hermione ignores it and offers me tea brisket.


End file.
